


Cursed Fanfics

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Misc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe





	1. Chapter 1

Gundham Tanaka x Bear 

*slurps bears dick*   
*bear eats teruteru* the end 

Blues x Clues 

“We just got a letter. We just got a letter. We just got a letter wonder who its from” I slowly opened the letter. I was shocked to see whats inside. It was a picture of blues big long horse cock. I grew horney at the look of it. I took my hard cock out of my khakis and began to stroke it to the photo of blue. I stroked harder and harder until I heard the door creak open. It was blue! He walked over and lapped at the precum on the tip. I moaned out loudly and stroked his furry head. “Blue I need your cock inside me.” 

Boots x Map 

I rolled up the map tightly before pushing it in my ass. The end 

*claps*

I rolled a blunt with map and smoked him. No more quests for dora. The end 

Caillou x Cancer 

Hi my names caillou *gets pegged by cancer* mmm cancer your bald head feels so good in my little four year old ass 

Armin Arlert x Wool Sock x Dirty Little Vacuum Cleaner 

As i rubbed the wool sock against my small femme dick, eren sucked my ass jucies out with his dirty little vacuum cleaner then drank ym cummies the end


	2. Cursed Fanfics part 2

Swiper x Dora 

Swiper! Quit swiping licks at my clit. Swiper no swiping! Everybody say it SWIPER SO SWIPPING MY VIRIGITY 

*Swips virginity* 

Moi Bien!!! 

Twinky Winky x Po

MMM TWINKY WINKYYYYY SHOVE YOUR FAT TELETUBBY HEAD IN MY FAT ASS *Slurps his ass jucies* OH SO TAISTY YOU FUCKING SLUT *dipsy enters the scene*   
DIPSY YOU HAVE SUCK A JUICY ASS *bites the asshole* MMMM I LOVE THOSE MOANS YOU FUCKING CUNT. *kills po* NECROFILIA BITCH *rapes his dead body*

Martha x that fucking soup dog 

Good dog drink your alphabet soup, let it fill up your stomach all the way. JUst like my cum is going to do later. Martha slid her horse cock into soup dogs ass and churned its insides. 

Cheeto smut  
I will duct tape yah mouth piggy <3 oink oink bish  
better call me cheeto cuz i'm about to get pegged by a pig  
Sofia x SEEDRIC (Da song) 

MMM SEEDRIC SPEW YOUR FAT SEEDY LOAD INTO MY TIGHT PRINCESS PUSSY> I WAS A GIRL IN THE VILLAGE DOING ALL RIGHT TILL I BECAME A CUM SLUT OVER NIGHT NOW I GOTTA FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT RIGHT SO MUCH TO LICK AND FEEL. UP IN THE DUNGEON WITH MY NEW FAMILY IN CHAINS JUST FOR ROYALTY A WHOLE PLEASURED WORLD IS WAITING FOR ME IM SO EXICTED TO CUM SOFIA THE SLUT IM FINDING OUT WHAT BEING A SLUT IS ALL ABOUT (SOFIA THE SLUT) MAKING MY WAY ITS A PUNISHMENT EVERYDAY (SOFIA THE SLUT) ITS GONNA BE MY TIME TO SHOW THEM ALL IM SOFIA THE SLUT


End file.
